


Quiet is Violent

by sodakooh



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, David Cage can come lick my balls, Deviancy, Emotional RK900, Gavin Isn’t An Asshole, Gunshot Wounds, Heavy Angst, M/M, Prompt Fill, RK900 hates emotions, featuring gavin high on pain meds lmao, might make a part two, no beta we die like men, open ending (kinda), they’re two idiots who don’t know they’re not in lov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodakooh/pseuds/sodakooh
Summary: RK900 had always liked quiet places. It was calming, easy to process.Now, as Gavin goes quiet in his arms, RK900 realizes it’s terrifying and violent.(Lyric Prompt Challenge)





	Quiet is Violent

RK900 couldn’t focus on where he was, or what was around him; all he knew was that he sat in a white room, the soft ticking of a nearby clock drumming against his mind incessantly. The scent of hydrogen peroxide was everywhere he was lead, nurses explaining different things in muffled voices.

 

Someone down the hall began screaming directly into his head, and the ringing of an unanswered telephone pounded without hesitation. The door opened with other guests, groaning and causing RK900 to visibly twitch. It was loud, and quiet, and too much, _ too much, _ **_too much._ **

 

There was a jerking of his shoulder, and RK900 looked up with fear in his eyes, LED spinning in paranoid red. His instant reflex was to grab the perpetrator’s wrist tightly, ready to pin it behind their back once his auditory sensors finally kicked back in.

 

“...m down! It’s me, Connor,” the other android said, a hint of mirrored worry in his eyes. RK900 gradually realized who he was looking at, and let go, putting his hands in his lap once more.

 

“I apologize,” he muttered, eyes staring at an invisible sign on the ground. “I… I don’t know what came over me.”

 

There was a quiet grunt, followed by a raspy voice that could belong to none other than Lieutenant Anderson. “It’s okay, kid,” he replied, and he must’ve been standing a step or two away from him.

 

“Are there any updates?” Connor asked.

 

_ Level of Stress: 89% _

 

RK900 shook his head no, overwhelmed by a feeling of dread.  _ Feeling.  _ He could feel dread, sadness, and anxiousness all surfacing, and everything felt like it was too much to handle. Suddenly, he was hyper aware of the incessant ticking of the wall clock, and the sound of carts being wheeled, or even the faint sobbing of a woman down the hall. 

 

“It’s loud,” RK900 murmured, eyes darting to the hallway where the woman’s voice seemed to grow closer and closer, until her knees gave out within their field of view. Thankfully, an android companion caught her before she fell, and led her onto one of the chairs nearby.

 

Apparently he was in a waiting room.

 

Before Rk900 realizing what Connor was doing, Connor placed a pair of headphones over his ears, and the woman’s sobs seemed to quiet down.

 

_ Level of Stress: 65% _

 

_ >Establishing connection… _

 

_ >Connected! _

 

**_> >RK800 #313 284 317-51: _ ** _ ‘Better?’ _

 

RK900 nodded.

 

**_> >RK800 #313 284 317-51: _ ** _ ‘RK900, what happened at the crime scene?’ _

 

He shook his head, memories too vivid, emotions too strong, hospital too white, sobbing too quiet.

 

The android saw Lt. Anderson say something to Connor, brows furrowed deeply in a manner that RK900 identified as frustration and confusion. Connor said something in return, then returned his gaze to the android.

 

**_> >RK800 #313 284 317-51: _ ** _ ‘RK900, please, talk to us. We cannot help you if you don’t tell us what happened.’ _

 

After a moment of silence between the two of them, Connor looked down at his hand, and offered it to RK900. The android’s synthetic skin slowly faded away to reveal the white underside, and RK900 glanced up with worried eyes.

 

**_> >RK800 #313 284 317-51: _ ** _ ‘If you don’t want to speak, then don’t speak. Show me.’ _

 

RK900 looked back down at Connor’s hands, and shakily allowed his skin to peel away. Both of the RK’s pressed their hands up against the other, and RK900 could see Connor jerk back as the vivid memories were shared.

 

_ Gavin and RK900 sat in their car, a cup of now-cold coffee in the hands of the detective. Both of them stared out of the windshield, which had been tinted for a more discreet stakeout, but it was nighttime so things were already dark. _

 

_ RK900 blinked as he heard Gavin sip on the coffee, just like he did every two point six minutes. They had been sitting in silence for forty-nine minutes with occasional small talk having happened sixteen and twenty one minutes into the stakeout. _

 

_ Silence was comfortable for the android. _

 

_ “Detective Reed,” RK900 began, and he swore he’d seen the other jump from the corner of his eyes , “do you normally sit in complete silence during stakeouts?” _

 

_ “Nah, it’s just that you sitting in my passenger seat is too fuckin’ weird for me to do anything else,” Gavin answered, and after spending so much time with him, RK900 was able to detect when Gavin was being serious.  _

 

_ This was not one of those times, he determined. RK900 almost felt— _

 

**_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY^^_ **

 

_ There was a brief moment of silence once more that RK900 thought was going to last longer than it did. “What about you? You ever leave that fuckin’ hellhole of an office?” Gavin asked, eyes glancing over at RK900 before going back to their target—an alleyway where a drug deal was supposed to happen. The alleyway was a dead end on the opposite side, so anyone who wanted to get there would have to go from the front, right where the two could see them.  _

 

_ RK900 scanned two pedestrian faces for a match to the DPD database, but found nothing. In fact, after the quick scan he realized the two women were inebriated and drunkenly walking/leaning on each other. _

 

_ “I don’t need sleep, detective, so most of my time is spent at the DPD, researching and going through files to find additional information,” RK900 replied. “But if you must know, I do recharge occasionally at the station.” _

 

_ Gavin hummed in reply, and quiet took over once more. Gavin took another sip of his coffee, RK900’s gaze stayed unwavering, and it wasn’t long before a male figure walked towards the alleyway, hood raised and bag around his shoulder. _

 

_ “Is that our guy?” Gavin asked, watching RK900’s LED flicker yellow before turning blue. _

 

_ “Yes. Bates Andrews; his bag is approximately 20 pounds of Red Ice, and he isn’t carrying any weapons,” RK900 said, adjusting the cap he wore to not stand out as an android. His undercover costume also consisted of a black hoodie that belonged to Gavin, and navy blue jeans that he found in the Lost-And-Found at the DPD (Gavin claimed he could wear his, but RK900 knew he was too tall to fit properly into the human’s). _

 

_ Gavin unbuckled his seatbelt, sighing. “Alright, let’s get this fucker.” _

 

_ He and RK900 got out of the car, their faces neutral as they tried not to draw too much attention. There was nobody else around, however, and the streets were dead silent apart from distant honking. They tailed their guy, who turned and went into the alleyway three point five metres ahead of them. RK900 could hear Gavin pull out his gun and the silent click of the safety button turning off. _

 

_ The two of them paused, nodded to each other, then turned around the corner. RK900 stood next to Gavin, intimidating aura already a-go, and the detective pointed his gun. _

 

_ “DPD! Freeze, and put your hands in the air!” Gavin shouted, but Andrews had a small smile on his lips and his hands in his pockets. There was an uneasiness to the crooked smile on Andrews’ face, and RK900 felt the need to turn around. _

 

_ “No thanks, pigs.” _

 

_ The android managed to turn in time to see two more figures, handguns aimed directly at them. Almost like a first reaction, he dove right in front of Gavin, shielding him from two bullets. One of them hit RK900 off the side of his navel while the other just barely grazed his arm. No biocomponents were harmed, but he did receive pop-ups on his display warning him about the bleeding.  _

 

_ “Fuck!” Gavin cursed from behind him. The detective pulled the android behind an indent in the wall, where a door was. The indent was enough to shield them from the bullets, and when they stopped, Gavin peeked out to see that the other two had taken cover as well. _

 

_ RK900 noticed that Bates Andrews began making his getaway, and apparently so did Gavin. “Detective, he’s--” _

 

_ “Nines, go catch him!” Gavin commanded, holding his gun out and firing occasionally at the other two. “I’ll cover you!” _

 

**_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY^_ **

 

_ RK900 nodded, looking at the perpetrator who was currently running down the alleyway. There was a staircase that lead to the rooftop, and judging by Andrews’ speed, RK900 could get to him before he reached the rooftop.  _

 

_ The android took of running, legs making long strides and eyes preconstructing a way to jump to the platform Andrews was on. He executed it, limbs moving swiftly and deftly over railing and leaping to others. RK900 tried not to smirk as he heard Andrews yell “What the fuck?!” _

 

_ RK900 landed on the platform that Bates Andrews had just ran to, only a few more storeys until the rooftop. The android was the only thing blocking his path, and the perpetrator put his hands up to his face in a challenging manner. _

 

_ “Cute,” RK900 said before punching him in the face directly, purely out of spite for shooting him. _

 

**_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY^_ **

 

_ A gunshot rang, followed by a pained curse that RK900 could recognize anywhere. His gaze shifted back to the alleyway, where Gavin was on the ground, hand clamped around his leg. RK900 saw blood all over his hand, and the android froze in place. _

 

**_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY^_ **

 

_ Detective Reed was hurt. He couldn’t stand. He wouldn’t be able to fight if the criminal’s allies decided to get closer. _

 

**_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY^^_ **

 

_ Detective Reed ordered him to catch Bates Andrews. His mission on this stakeout was to apprehend the red ice drug dealer. _

 

**_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY^^_ **

 

_ Detective Reed was going to die, and unlike RK900, he couldn’t be replaced. _

 

**_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY^^^_ **

 

_ Detective Reed is irreplaceable.  _

 

_ RK900’s display was filled completely with red messages, all showing, “APPREHEND BATES ANDREWS.” The android placed both hands on the barrier between him and Gavin’s life, tearing it down with ferocity. Shards of red flew in every direction with each move, and once RK900 had broken it down, a wave of genuine emotions hit him--fear, uncertainty, worry, rage. _

 

_ RK900 jumped from the platform he was on, landing with a perfect roll to steady himself. In those few seconds, he also managed to request an ambulance for Gavin. RK900 managed to get to Gavin with one bullet grazing his cheek, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care about the pop-ups telling him about the thirium loss, or the thought of losing Andrews. _

 

_ He needed Gavin. _

 

_ “Detective, your leg,” RK900 said, removing his hoodie to wrap around Gavin’s wound. The human let out pained gasps at every slight movement, each one wearing RK900 down. _

 

_ “Andrews,” Gavin rasped out, fighting back tears. _

 

_ RK900 shook his head, jaw clenching momentarily. “I didn’t get him,” he answered, focusing his attention on making sure Gavin didn’t bleed out right there in the alleyway. RK900 looked out of their temporary cover, and noticed that Andrews’ allies had fled as well. _

 

_ There was a moment of silence before Gavin spoke up once more, voice laced with confusion and vulnerability that RK900 had never heard before.  _

 

_ “Why did you come back?” _

 

_ Those words were enough to make RK900 look back down at Gavin, only to see a childlike fear take over. Gavin often put up a wall between himself and others--a wall that masked the sincerity, kindness, and humour he had within him. It was only recently that RK900 had begun to make a breakthrough with the detective, and noticed that he wasn’t all that bad to be around. _

 

_ Maybe that was why RK900 stayed through the hard times with Gavin. Maybe that was why he considered, but never transferred to another officer or precinct. Maybe that was why he cared so much about his Detective.  _

 

_ RK900 looked at Gavin, feeling as though a bubble was expanding in his throat. “I care about you,” he said, repeating the thought that came to mind. “I care about your safety, and I will do anything to prevent you from harm.” _

 

_ The expression on Gavin’s face was enough to strike fear in him, but Gavin slowly raised his hand to RK900’s face. “You’re… crying,” Gavin pointed out, voice quiet—whether it was due to loss of consciousness or tenderness, RK900 couldn’t tell because both seemed very likely. _

 

_ RK900 did a quick scan of Gavin’s body, noticing his heart rate was slower than average and his blood supply had dropped -32%. The sweater tied around his leg did seem to help, but if the paramedics didn’t arrive within the next 4.2 minutes… _

 

_ RK900 didn’t want to think about it. Instead, he pulled Gavin close to his body, the other not recoiling from the touch or letting out a string of curse words. Instead, he let his body be moved, clinging to RK900’s thirium-covered shirt. The blue blood wasn’t evident because of the black turtleneck underneath, but Gavin looked at his hand as it made purple. _

 

_ “You’re bleeding,” Gavin commented, face becoming paper.  _

 

_ “You sure are filled with obvious comments today,” RK900 teased, and the corners of Gavin’s mouth twitched upwards.  _

 

_ There was more quiet, and somehow this was worse than anything RK900 had ever experienced. This quiet could’ve meant that Gavin had lost consciousness, and would be lost to the android forever. This quiet meant that the shot to the leg was fatal, and that it won the battle versus Gavin. _

 

_ This quiet was not calm, and relaxing, and peaceful. _

 

_ It was terrifyingly violent.  _

 

_ “Gavin,” the detective whispered, looking up at the android. “Call me Gavin.” _

 

_ The way his hair framed his face, and the softer look in his eyes made RK900 realize how truly beautiful human life could be. He couldn’t do anything but nod, answering with an equally tender, “Okay, Gavin.” _

 

_ The name seemed to please the Detective, and he hummed softly as his eyes closed with a smile. _

 

_ “Gavin?” he called out, not wanting him to close his eyes just yet. _

 

_ He was met with silence. _

 

_ “Detective! Stay awake!” RK900 called out, eyes stinging with tears. _

 

_ Sounds crackled and faded out as RK900 held Gavin closely, pleading quietly for the human to stay with him. Nothing was reciprocated, and RK900 stayed in that position for another 37 seconds before the ambulance arrived. _

 

Connor’s LED has flashed red during the interface, the emotions he was hit with from RK900 nearly too much for him to handle. RK900 pulled his hand away as Connor did, looking up at his fellow RK with sadness.

 

**_> >RK800 #313 284 317-51: _ ** _ ‘You’re a…’  _ Connor mumbled, flabbergasted that RK900 went deviant for the sole purpose of saving Gavin. 

 

RK900 nodded in reply, feeling void and vulnerable by the interface. The android felt Connor’s hand touch the ares near his navel, only for it to come back stained blue.

 

**_> >RK800 #313 284 317-51: _ ** _ ‘You’re bleeding! Why didn’t you say anything?’ _

 

**_> >RK900 #313 284 317-87: _ ** _ ‘I didn’t find it important.’ _

 

Connor shot RK900 a pointed look, then reached into his pocket to grab an ointment and a bottle of thirium.

 

**_> >RK800 #313 284 317-51: _ ** _ ‘Drink this.’ _

 

RK900 did as he was told, and Connor lifted his turtleneck to reveal the bullet wound. The other android went to retrieve the bullet and pull it out, Hank complaining about something, then rubbed the ointment over the wound.

 

**_> >RK800 #313 284 317-51: _ ** _ ‘It’ll harden and heal. You should speak up next time, RK900.’ _

 

RK900 noticed Hank and Connor say something between them, then Connor looked at Gavin with apologetic eyes.

 

**_> >RK800 #313 284 317-51: _ ** _ ‘We have to go. We were just called in. Make sure to give me updates,okay?’ _

 

RK900 nodded quietly, and he felt Connor wrap his arms around him. It was almost enough warmth and comfort to make Nines start crying all over again, but he decided against it. 

 

The two took one last glance at the pitiful android before turning and leaving, RK900 now left to defend himself against the looming uncertainty held within the quiet of the waiting room. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading
> 
> please fuel me with comments and maybe follow my fic tumblr account @inkinascreen thx


End file.
